Todavia, A pesar de todo
by Colorful.prince
Summary: ¿Cómo puede alguien como ella confundirme tanto? ella que ni siquiera se comporta como una dama... UKxUSAxBs.As Capitulo Final
1. Damn

**Aclaración:** Hetalia Axis Powers no es mío. Es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, publicado por primera vez en 2003. Todo personaje utilizado es sin fines de lucro y por puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**1. Damn**

Entró completamente apurado, ni siquiera se detuvo a pedirle perdón a una muchacha con la que había chocado y no aminoró la marcha hasta que no puso un pie en aquel gran salón. Enseguida tomó una de las copas que ofrecían los camareros y se acercó a donde estaban sus "amigos".

Antonio realizaba siempre para esa fecha-12 de octubre- una fiestas de esas dimensiones, pero esta vez sentía que el ambiente estaba un tanto más...alborotado.

-Las han visto?!- exclamó jovial America mientras se acercaba donde estaban ellos. Arthur lanzó un gruñido.

-A quienes?- Preguntó en nipones sin entender del todo

-Las hijas de España, las mellizas- dijo mirando en dirección a ambas jovenes que conversaban joviales con su padre. Las dos muchachas tenian cabello castaño y ojos color ambar. La más alta de ellas llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas y un largo vestido blanco con una faja celeste, su hermana, en cambio tenía el cabello muy corto y un vestido ajustado negro- sus nombres son María y Amelia- Alfred bebio un poco de su copa.

Arthur observo a la chica de negro unos instantes, no podia evitar la sensacion de conocerla de algun lado, pero ¿de donde? ella lo miró con la misma expresion de curiosidad pero su rostro se transformo rapidamente, lucia como si sintiera odio.

-Mira a España-comentó Francia a su lado- tendrias que aprender de él, Arthur, puede hablar alegremente con sus ex colonias- pero Arthur no contestó a la provocación, aun seguia intentando recordar de donde la conocia.

-Hala! que han crecido, no les parece?-Antonio se encontraba frente a ellos con las dos jovenes tomadas del brazo.

-Crecido?- murmuró Inglaterra. Allí estaba, la niña de cabello corto con cara de pocos amigos, mirandolo fijo.

-Sí que han crecido-rió USA- pero no puedes decir que no las recuerdas, Arthur, sobre todo a Amelia...

-Es que en verdad...yo-

-idiota- espetó la joven arrojandole el contenido de su copa en la cara. Alfred comenzó a reir mientras UK insultaba .

-Lo lamento mucho!- se apresuro a decir la mujer de vestido blanco, luego miró a su hermana con semblante preocupado- Qué te pasa Buenos Aires?- ¿Aquella era la pequeña Buenos Aires? La mujer se limito a volver a mirarlo con odio y marcharse a paso calmado

-De verdad lo siento mucho, UK- repitió- ella aun está molesta por lo de Tomás-

-ella...ella era Buenos Aires?- balbuceó

-Maldito USA- Francia suspiró mientras miraba resignado como Alfred se alejaba detras de la muchacha.

-Buenos Aires no era un muchacho?- está vez habló más claro. María lo miró con un deje de tristeza en los ojos

_*Flash back*_

_Todos le habian dicho que no tenia sentido, que aún era un país demasiado jóven, pero se encontraba allí luchando ¿Qué otra cosa podía él hacer si aquel muchacho se negaba a rendirse? y despues de todo, esa era una guerra..._

_-Rindete de una buena vez-espetó- tu ni siquiera querias esta guerra-_

_-Las islas son mias!-limpió la sangre que caía de su boca y escupió a los pies de Inglaterra._

_-Mocoso insolente-no midió su fuerza al golpearlo, solo lo supo cuando el niño se hallaba inconsiente en el gelido suelo- Deberias haberte rendido-_

_*Fin flash back*_

-Wait! Amy!-

-Amy?- fijó los ojos en el muchacho.

-Es más facíl que Amelia- sonrió

-No puedes acaso simplemente decirme Buenos Aires?-protestó.

-Hey! pensé que solo estabas molesta con Inlgaterra- la muchacha bajo la vista.

-No fue mi intencion, Alfred-apartó la vista del suelo, pero aún así evitaba ver aquellos ojos celestes- deberia irme-

-No, espera- sujetó firmemente su brazo, ella dejó de poner resistencia- no puedes irte solo por el idiota de Arthur-

-No es eso...-suspiró, luego posó la vista en su hermana aún disculpandose frente al chico rubio- si lo veo por mas tiempo lloraré-

~**~*~**~

-emm....d-disculpa- tocó suavemente el hombro de la muchacha para que se diera vuelta

-Que sucede Matthew?- aún llevaba en la mano la copa que arrebató a UK, sonrió un tanto ruborizada al ver al muchacho.

-T-tu...sabes quien soy?-se ruborizó-realmente sabes quien soy?-

-Canada-kun - la muchacha le dedico una calida sonrisa y devolvio la copa a Arthur- Qué sucede?-

-Buenos Aires-san acaba de irse con America, me pidio que te avisara...-Arthur sintió la copa a punto de romperse. María suspiró profundamente.

* * *

**Notas**

Primero que nada gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer =)

Un par de cosas que quiero explicar: primero que los capitulos están relacionados con alguna cancion, en este caso "Damn~Katty Perry" (aunque solo por el titulo n_nU). Segundo que está contado desde varios puntos de vista (quise experimentar xD)

Intentare subir con regularidad (una vez por semana en lo posible xD)

Otra vez gracias por leer y agradeceria los comentarios =3


	2. Have you ever seen the rain

**Nota:** Este capitulo está contado desde la perspectiva de Buenos Aires, aclaro algunas cosas mas abajo, espero que lo disfruten n_n

* * *

**2. Have you ever seen the rain**

Hacía frío en la ciudad..¿frío? pero si este clima es templado a comparación del invierno en mi casa, definitivamente no puedo sentir frío.

-Tóma-Alfred colocó su chaqueta sobre mis hombros- no digas que no lo necesitas, estabas temblando-

Qué es lo que este muchacho pretendia...por qué no puedo dejar que alguien sea amable conmigo, siempre pensando que pretenden algo, que boluda...

-Estas en el Mirasierra, verdad?-

-En una habitacion con mi hermana-murmuré

-España tiene la manía de dar habitaciones compartidas- sonrió y miró al cielo.

Solo quiere dormir con Lovino pensé.

Detuve mi marcha porque él se había quedado como tonto mirando el cielo; es que acaso tantas luces hay en su ciudad que nunca vió una estrella? estos paises del primer mundo se quedan embelesados con cosas tan simples...

-Oh!- exclamó, luego tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr. Es que era totalmente necesario que llueva! carajo, yo y mi mala suerte. Ahora estoy completamente empapada, con frio bajo el toldo de un negocio en plena ciudad de Madrid, nada puede ser mejor que esto...

-Podremos pedir un taxi cuando se detenga un poco...¿Estás bien?-

-La respuesta rápida o la real?- está bien, lo admito, no tengo muy buen genio, es culpa de mamá(*)

-La real, obviamente- pero, por qué este chavón no deja de sonreir? Es más insoportable que Antonio...

-Bueno...-tomé aire-El cambio de horario es una cagada, me duele la cabeza, papá me soltará un sermon luego, tuve que ver al idiota de Inglaterra, estoy empapada y seguramente me voy a resfriar-bostezé- ¿Por qué carajo no puede tener todo el mundo el mismo horario?-

-Me alegra que estes bien-la lluvia se detenia de a poco, el volvió a mirarme- te invito un café cuando lleguemos-

-Nada de lo que ocurre en tus peliculas de amor va a pasae- pensé o hablé en voz alta? a veces mis pensamientos hablan tan alto que los confundo con mi propia voz...

-Cómo en mis peliculas?- y es que yo no puedo mantener mi puta boca bien cerrada!

Bien, ahora no me podia mantener callada...

-Siempre son iguales- comenzamos a caminar, no pensaba apartar la vista del suelo en cuanto siga diciendo este tipo de estupideses- primero toman café, hablan, creen que son el uno para el otro, se besan, y luego por alguna razon no pueden estar juntos-suspiré

-Y el final?-

-Desde luego que es feliz, eso es lo peor del asunto-no, mi boca es demasiado grande como para mantenerla cerrada- nunca hay nada real...-

-Es un buen punto de vista...supongo- se quedó pensativo un momento- pero solo es un café, no veo como podria terminar como una de mis peliculas, no haria nada que tu no quieras-

-Si lo hicieras dejaria de ser una pelicula de amor-

~***~*~***~

-Tóma- dijo extendiendome un pijama- probablemente no te guste vertir la ropa de Iggi, pero si te quedas con esa ropa mojada te resfriaras- Por qué debo usar el pijama de Inglaterra?...más bien ¡¿qué carajo es lo que hago aquí?!-P-puedes cambiarte en el baño- oh, Estados unidos puso una cara muy bonita, como la de un adolescente...que tierno.

Tomé el pijama y fuí a cambiarme. Sentí adelgazar varios kilos al sacarme la ropa mojada y mi cabello lucía terrible..amo la lluvia siempre y cuando no esté bajo ella; tengo ojeras y sobre todo mucho sueño, estoy hecha un desastre, puta madre!. Intente peinarme, en vano -Por qué mi cabello no puede ser tan hermoso como el de María?- y me puse el bendito pijama ¿las personas ricas tienen un fetiche con la seda? valla una a saber...

La taza de café caliente me esperaba sobre la mesa ratona junto al sofá, suspiré y sente junto a Alfred. Supongo que se puede decir que tuvimos una conversacion bastante amena...no, creo que piensa que soy una provincia completamente loca, sí, eso soy. Pero él fue bastante amable, a decir verdad no lo esperaba de USA. Me dijo que lo espere un momento, que iba a secar mi ropa, pero a decir verdad me aburro, ya dije que mi boca es demasiado grande como para mantenerla cerrada, cuando entro en confianza no puedo dejar de hablar...creo que eso es culpa de mamá tambien.

Otro bostezo de nuevo, definitivamente esto me tiene muy cansada! Maldito cambio de horario...

* * *

**Notas: **

**•**El titulo es por la cancion del mismo nombre, la verdad es que no sabria decirles quien es el autor porque tiene muchas versiones, yo la tengointerpretada por Ramones xD

•No sé mucho sobre la ciudad de Madrid asi que estuve investigando y vi un par de fotos sobre el hotel Mirasierra, aunque la informacion de internet no es tan fiable n_nUU

•Cuando dice que Buenos aires tiene ese caracter por culpa de la madre, es porque a pesar de que Argentina era colonia de españa, la cultura de Baires está muy influenciada por el italiano, más que nada en la forma de hablar, el famoso lunfardo. Así que, para ademas alimentar mis fantasias (?) me parecio justo que si Antonio es al papá, Lovino merecia ser la mamá xD

Ahora sí, hasta la otra semana~


	3. Complicated

Nota: capitulo relatado por Arthur, of curse...La cancion del titulo es Complicated~Simple plan

* * *

**3. Complicated**

-Despierta ya, bloody idiot!- en un hotel con camas tan grandes y comodas y el idiota durmiendo en el sofá- qué se supone que haces allí?-

-Veras, es que hay alguien durmiendo en mi cama ya...- rascó su cabeza y puso esa sonrisa estupida... en la mesa habia dos tazas de café y un vestido negro colgado del respaldo del sillón ¿por qué una mujer?

-ya veo- respiré profundo y fuí a cambiarme. Estoy cansado, tengo muchas ganas de dormir; para colmo la histerica de Buenos Aires me lanzó alcohol ensima, Alfred trajo una mujer a nuestra habitacion y...-Alfred! tu tomaste algo de mi maleta?- creí haber traido mi pijama favorito...

-Espero que no te moleste- sí, ya empezó a molestarme- se empapó con la lluvia...tu eres más pequeño que yo, asi que pensé que podria quedarle medianamente bien...-

-You!! Bloddy Idiot!!!- siempre es lo mismo con él- quien te crees tu que ....

-Shh!- chitó de pie junto a la puerta de su habitacion...¿acaso me habia chitado?!- está durmiendo-

Y allí estaba, durmiendo sobre su cama con mi pijama negro. ¿Quien podria imaginar que esa cosita tan tierna era en verdad tan maleducada, histerica, imprudente, terca y orgullosa? Así dormida, Buenos Aires lucía hasta bella...

-No te parece bonita?- por qué se sonrojaba? es decir...Buenos Aires is disgusting..¿is she? despues de todo es una travesti y esta loca....agh! mi cabeza explota!

-me voy a dormir...avisame cuando se halla ido, no tengo ganas de cruzar palabras con ella- cerré de un portazo la puerta de mi cuarto

~**~*~**~

Por la mañana ambos se habia ido, dolo el pijama y una nota sobre la mesa que estaba junto al sofá, me parecia que habia demasiado silencio ya...

La letra era en imprenta minuscula y prolija por mas rapido que esté escrita la nota, a pesar de no tener firma era obvio que era de Amelia.

_"Lo traje conmigo, no pude evitarlo, insistió demasiado en venir y tuvimos que ceder...Hace algo bien de una vez y vení a buscarlo, vamos a estar en el patio del hotel, no lo dejes plantado."_

Tomé un baño lo más rápido posible y me alisté para ir a buscarlo...¿qué clase de irresponsable era como para traerlo? es una excusa para verlo pero...es que no podia dejarlo en su casa?! no creo que piense que su jefa sea tan irresponsable como para cuidarlo un par de dias...

Al llegar ella jugaba con un niño, creció bastante desde la ultima vez y ella lucía tan feliz al jugar con él...me mantuve lo suficientemente alejado como para escuchar

-Tu hermano menor?-Ahora Alfred sonreia de pie junto a ellos.

-Mi hijo...-no quitó la vista del niño, lo observaba como si no existiera nada más, con completa admiración.

-Ya veo...- se arrodilló a su altura- cómo te llamas, pequeño?- el niño miró extrañado a su madre

-He's asking your name-suspiró- no finjas que no entendiste-

-Sorry...my name is Thomas- caviló un momento. su voz sonaba tan suave...- No estoy seguro de cómo se dice...- observó otro instanta a Amelia y luego volvio a fijar sus grandes ojos en USA- No eres mi padre...Are you?-

-Tomás!-La cara de Buenos Aires, completamente colorada...y la expresion de desilucion de America, fue un tanto gracioso a decir verdad

-Falklands!- exclamé mientras me aproximaba. Amelia lo tomo en sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho. si no queria que me lo lleve, ¿para qué dejó la nota?. Dejo al niño en el piso y éste vino hacia mi

-Are you England?-Era...completamente hermoso. le sonrei y desordené sus cabellos. Buenos aires miró al suelo

-Si no lo traes muy tarde será mejor- se aproximo y besó la frente de su hijo- pasenla bien-

Asentí y me fui con el niño. Puedo imaginar el rostro de America, en verdad me gustaria haber visto su expresion de sorpresa

-Él es su padre- murmuró Amelia mientras me alejaba con Thomas.


	4. Young Folks

**4. Young Folks**

-Quedate quieta!- gritó al perder la paciensia, luego besó su frente.

No era su culpa, en caso de ser algo malo -era nuevo, extraño, pero no malo- tampoco tendria la culpa, en caso de que todo saliera mal se podia culpar a Francia.

Terminó de peinar el largo cabello de su hermana y avandonó la habitacion para que ésta pudiera cambiarse, además, un té y un buen libro la esperaban en la mini sala de estar.

La puerta resonó cuando estaba a punto de llevar el liquido a sus labios. dibujó la sonrisa más amable que pudo en su rostro y abrió la puerta a aquel muchacho rubio.

-Se está cambiando- bebió al fin un poco de té con limon- no va a tardar mucho, puedes sentarte a esperarla si quieres...te traigo algo de beber?-

-Está bien.....gracías-se compadecia un poco del muchacho, era casi tan vergonzoso como su hermana. Quizá Francis si habia hecho algo bien...

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, no era su deber jugar el papel de padre preguntón ahora, eso debia dejarselo a España.

El ruido de la puerta resonó en las paredes, Matthew se puso de pie de inmediato con las mejillas encendidas. María llevaba un vestido corto con encaje celeste, el largo cabello semi recogido caia sobre sus hombros.

La mayor sonrió diciendose a sí misma lo hermosa que se veia su hermana, estaba orgulloza por eso.

-No es necesario que les de permiso, verdad?- dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se dirigió gracilmente hacia la puerta- vallan y diviertanse por favor-

-Estaras bien aqui sola?- dió media vuelta antes de marcharse, mirando con rostro preocupado a su hermana- quizás puedas decirle a Alfred...-

-Puedo arreglarmelas sola una noche María!- su risa sonó sincera- vete y diviertete!...Matthew! cuidala- cerró la puerta tras ellos y se recostó en el enorme sofá con su libro en las manos.

Buenos Aires parecia más pequeña que de costumbre. Vestía una remera dos o tres talles más grande a modo de pijama y un pantalon de joggin, se podria decir que hasta la aniñaban.

Iba por su segunda taza de té cuando se escucho el golpeteo a la puerta. Cerró el libro sin nisiquiera marcar la pagina y pesadamente se dirigio a la puerta.

No habia terminado de abrir la puerta cuando se lanzó a sus brazos. Ella lo apreto fuerte contra su pecho, como si no viera su rostro hacia siglos, y es que la sensacion del calor de su cuerpecito junto al suyo era lo que mas amaba y lo que más necesitaba para vivir

-no iba a secuestrarlo o algo así- dijo apareciendo en el marco de la puerta- prometí traertelo en la noche y estoy cumpliendo- no le contestó, solamente le dedicó una sonrisa y apartó al niño para verlo de frente.

-Tomás, ya comiste, verdad?- apartó un mechon de cabello de su rostro, el niño asintio efusivamente- entonces es hora de que te vallas a dormir-

-But mom! I want a Fary Tale- protestó el pequeño

-Ok- la joven suspiró y miro hacia Arthur- Podrias? en verdad no soy muy buena inventando historias...-

-Of curse I can- Cerró la puerta cuando Inglaterra terminó de pasar, luego tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto acostandolo en la enorme cama. Besó su frente y le miró lleno de ternura.

-Good night my little gentleman-

-Good night mom- salio fue de la habitacion dejando a Arthur con su hijo

~**~*~**~

- Qué hora es?- preguntó al rubio.

Habia pasado una noche esplendida, todo, cada detalle, habia sido especial para ella. Ahora caminaban bajo el cielo de Madrid sin rumbo fijo. Solo miraban en distintas direcciones, ambos con las mejillas encendidas, pero sin apartarse el uno del otro.

Él deseaba ser más despreocupado, como su hermano. Ella deseaba ser mas desvergonzada, como su hermana. Pero creian que el otro estaba muy bien siendo como eran.

-Casi la una- suspiró- ya debes volver?-

-No!- exclamó, luego lo miró aun más ruborizada que antes- Mailen dijo que volviera cuando quiera...- oyó como el muchacho soltaba una pequeña risa. Luego ese silencio que ambos hubieran deseado romper, y que a su vez no era incomodo.

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos de todas formas- le sonrió- se hace tarde-

Y como por arte de magia, venciendo la verguenza, y sin saber bien cual de los dos fue, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso al hotel

* * *

**Nota:**

**Bueno no hay mucho para aclarar esta vez xD solo decir que para ahorrarme miles de explicaciones (?) y porque me inspire lo suficiente =D este finde empiezo a subir una historia anexa basada en historia argentina :D**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico enteramente a Ayelen nii~chan (L)**


	5. Dreaming with you

Perdon por tardar tanto T__T es impresionante lo que te quita de inspiracion la escuela u_ú pero aca estoy de nuevo :3 está vez la que relata es Baires (L)

* * *

**5. Dreaming with you**

-Madre...- Al despertar sus ojos fueron lo que primero ví. Con el color amarillo brillando, ese brillo hermoso que no se iba nunca de sus ojos- ¿Madre? ¿te sientes mal? tus mejillas estan rosadas...-

-Deja a tu madre y ve a tomar el desayuno- la voz de mi hermana se escuchó detras mio. Tomás no se movió de mi lado; María suspiró, espero a que me incorporara un poco y posó su mano en mi frente- ¿Ves? mamá no está enferma, solo tuvo un sueño..-

Le sonreí. Era extraño, no recordaba haber....oh, sí.

-Si quieres que se vuelva real tienes que contarlo en ayunas, hermana- mis mejillas ardian, María se burlaba tanto de mi cuando estaba en ese estado...

-No hace falta- terminé de incorporarme y bebí la taza de té que se encontraba en la mesa frente a mi.

Silencio, y luego, las gotas de lluvia callendo sobre la ventana. Suspiré. ¿Por qué tiene que llover? es decir, no me desagrada la lluvia pero, ¿por qué?...

-te gusta por él, verdad?- la miré extrañada- la lluvia...te recuerda a Reino Unido

-No digas tonterias María!- tome otro sorbo de té para tranquilizarme y miré hacia la ventana. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Cuando habia empezado a odiar a Arthur? o no, a finjir que lo odio...

-Yo voy a bajar- su voz me sonaba lejana- y voy a llevar a Thomas conmigo, cambiate y baja si quieres, pero debes devolverle el saco-si de verdad me encuentro tan idiotizada como creo, mirando a la ventana, que alguien me golpee de una vez.

Tras el portazo quedé sola...solo mis fantasmas y yo. Argentina lo sabia, por eso se habia marchado; suele decir que busco estar en una situacion lo mas comoda posible, no sé si es por "comodidad", pero sí es mas facíl para mi que sea ella quien valla a las reuniones de la ONU, quien comercie con europa, quien tenga que cruzarselo...

Terminé de cambiarme, tomé el saco y bajé.

Quizá no sea necesario que lo odie. El día que lo conocí...él ayudó a mi independencia, incluso me enseñó muchas cosas...y esa estúpida guerra no fue su culpa, despues de todo...Si yo no fuera tan orgulloza...podria pedirle perdon sin rebajarme, poner a Malvinas como escusa...pero ¿perdon por qué?

-Hey Amy!- Alfred practicamente corrió hasta mi lado. Mascullé un "hola" y le di un beso en la mejilla, se quedó en silencio un momento. Dios! Definitivamente no entiendo a este pibe.- me preguntaba si querias ir a pasear! ya sabes...-

-Alfred, está lloviendo!- Pobre, en verdad ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención- mm..¿Alfred? ¿Sabes donde podría encontrar a Inglaterra? es que debo...-

-No lo sé- ¿acaso lucía molesto? agh, no tengo tiempo para estas boludeces.

Comenzé a caminar de prisa sin destino fijo, Alfred suspiró y caminó a mi lado. Aun no entiendo por qu´q lo hace. Y solo habla y habla; ok, habia dejado de prestarle atencion en el momento que me saludó, ¿Era necesario que sigua hablando?

Miré el saco de nuevo, Arthur definitivamente tiene un gusto aburridisímo para la ropa!...si me escuchara diria algo muy altanero para hacerme quedar como una mal educada. Las cosas nunca cambian demasiado...

Por eso era, por más que le dijera lo que dijera siempre voy a ser una mal educada sin ninguna idea de lo que significa ser una dama para Inglaterra, es por eso...

-Oh, Man! no está por ningun lado!- ¿cuanto es que llevamos buscando? mis pies esta, cansados...diria que un rato largo...

-Donde...¿Donde no hemos ido?- estaba completamente perdida, ¿por qué estos hoteles son tan grandes?!

-De qué hablas?! A todas partes?! solo falta el comedor...-

-Ah! sí! eso!!- comenzé a caminar de prisa otra vez, agh mis pies me la van a cobrar luego, debo recordar no usar estos zapatos, no estoy acostumbrada, no sirven!

Bien, comedor. USA señalo una mesa alejada de la entrada, ahora entiendo la ansiedad de mi hermana por bajar. Comia animadamente junto a Canada. No la habia visto sonreir asi en años, siempre me culpo porque no está feliz, pero si ahora está feliz creo que yo tambien podré serlo, dejar el orgullo de lado seria lo mejor, pero...

-Allí está- exclamó Alfred, y pude ver al ingles sentado en una mesa con mi hijo.

-Espera aquí- comenzé a avanzar de prisa.

Me gustan mis sueños, en los que no me trata como una pendeja insolente, en los que me despeina el cabello y me dedica una sonrisa como cuando pretendia que fuera su colonia, en los que siempre llueve y él no me desprecia.

-Inglaterra!- Por eso mismo...

-Qué sucede Buenos Aires?- ...Prefiero simplemente callarme la boca...

-Yo..solo vine a devolverte esto..- ...Y seguir soñando.

* * *

Me inspire en la cancion de Kevin Johansen "anoche soñe contigo" (que por sierto, es TAN linda 3) creo que es mas que nada para expresar los sentimientos de la pobre (?) Amelia y para uqe vena lo histerica que en verdad es (?)

Espero que les guste~ se agradecen los comentarios y el tiempo (L)


	6. About a Girl

**6. About a Girl**

Ella siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo memoria…

_*Flash back*__*_

_Se encontraba sentada en la punta de una larga mesa, vestida con traje de hombre. Siempre se había preguntado por que a pesar de ser una muchacha se vestía así, eso no tenia lugar en el razonamiento de America._

_-Apúrate a hablar, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, Estados Unidos- Tampoco nunca lo llamaba "America", y siempre lo trataba de forma malhumorada_

_-No me ofenderé si me llamas America…-_

_-No mereces que te llamen así, tu solo no eres todo el continente, sabias?- bebió un poco de agua- ahora, por favor, a que viniste?-_

_-Tenemos que discutir el tema del comercio-_

_-No lo habíamos hablado ya!- miro hacia la ventana con gesto de fastidio_

_-Pero Amy! No puedes vivir solo comerciando con Iggy! C'mon!-_

_-Primero y principal, soy Buenos Aires para ti-lo fulmino con la mirada- segundo, con quien comercie o deje de hacerlo es mi problema, me va muy bien vendiéndole cosas a Inglaterra, y no voy a discutir mas el asunto-_

_*Fin flash back*_

¿Nunca se dio cuenta que hay mas aparte de Inglaterra? El no es un heroe…

-¿Podemos salir ya?-

-Aun llueve, Salí vos si queres, yo me voy a dormir-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- me fulmino con la mirada, ok, comentario equivocado.

-¿No tenes otra cosa que hacer que molestarme acaso?- ¿Por que eres tan mala conmigo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

-¿siempre estas tan malhumorada?-

- ¿Siempre sos tan hiperactivo?-

-Se llama felicidad, Buenos Aires-

-Se llama Cafeína - se sentó en un gran sillón del lobby, tenia esa expresión de fastidio que no encajaba con su cara.

-Vamos, sal conmigo- me miro por un momento, como incrédula- si lo haces prometo bajar el precio del dólar en tu casa y…-

-cállate- espeto- ¿es que no lo entendes?-

-¿Qué se supone que deba entender?- voy a poner mi cara mas tierna y luego se lo pediré de nuevo, nunca podrá resistirse a eso…

- si lo hago voy a quedar como la forra de la película- murmuro

-…eso significa…?- hey! No es mi culpa que usa palabras tan raras!....

-Agh, mira que sos boludo vos!- a ver… "boludo" significaba algo así como idiota… voy a tener que hacerme una lista de sus dichos si en verdad quiero salir con ella- ¡¿Alfred?! Podrías bajar de la nube de pedos en la que estas y escuchar que carajo estoy diciendo!!!-

-Escucha, Buenos Aires- la tome de las manos y me arrodille a su altura, si iba a hacer una declaración debía ser como en las películas románticas- a mi…-

-No lo digas…-

-Siempre me gustaste- lo dije

-Carajo! Te dije que no lo digas!- se soltó bruscamente y se tomo la cabeza con las manos- no quería oírlo, idiota!-

-Yo pensé que…-

-Vos no pensas!- se puso de pie caminando por el lugar, gesticulando casi de forma excesiva- acá el único que va a salir mal sos vos, ¿no te das cuenta?-

-No…no lo entiendo…-balbuceé, no tenia sentido que me rechazara

-¡Estoy enamorada de Arthur!- ¿Iggy? No, eso no tiene ningún sentido ¿Por qué el? El no es un héroe, ni siquiera es amable con ella. Yo soy Estados Unidos de America, el héroe de todos, la primera potencia mundial, soy lindo y carismático y…. ¿Por qué se fijo en Inglaterra?

-No me importa- "_me va muy bien vendiéndole cosas solo a Inglaterra", _Eso dijo esa vez, e insistí tanto hasta que la convencí, tal vez ahora sea igual- Amy ¿a ti te gusto aunque sea un poco?-

-¡¿Que estas diciendo Alfred?!-

-Si yo te gusto aunque sea un poco, no me interesa si estas enamorada de Iggy- Vacilo un momento y luego se aproximo a mi, pero…

_Espera no juegues así conmigo__…_

Y poso sus labios sobre los míos

… _menos cuando Iggy esta mirando_

_

* * *

**N/A: Antes, Argentina comercializaba con Inglaterra mas que otros países. Estados Unidos solía decir que le vendiera las cosas a el, y francia que lo traten como trataban a inglaterra xDD**_


	7. Cup of coffee

**7. Cup of coffee**

-Hala hija! Venga canta una canción- le dedico una amplia sonrisa esperando que la muchacha accediera

-Yo…no…- sentía la sangre subir a sus mejillas

-Seguramente lo haces bien, mon Beau rubis- el frances la abrazo de la cintura a lo que la joven lo aparto bruscamente

-Supongo…- observo unos segundos a España- si papa toca la guitarra- el asintió triunfante.

El sonido de la guitarra comenzó, y ella tomo aire para empezar a cantar…

**~*~**

_-Tomo esta oportunidad para poder dejarte atrás-_

Sentado en aquel bar, el ingles ya iba por su tercer vaso de whisky, lo había tomado por costumbre hacia tiempo… Todo era culpa del idiota de Alfred

_-El CD salta __la canción que antes era de nosotros dos-_

En la radio alguien cantaba sobre el Río de la Plata y algún que otro tango. Ya por el quinto vaso dejaba ver toda su frustración, todo era culpa de esos dos idiotas ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan indecentes y besarse en frente de todos?... ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz por los dos?

_-Realmente odio amarte, amor, odio, están sobre estimados-_

Si realmente eran celos, le enfermaba el solo hecho de pensar que podía sentir algo por "ese idiota adicto a la cafeína". No, debía ser por Buenos Aires, pero, ¿Qué podía sentir por ella? Es decir, era una histérica y no tenia modales, ¡Si hasta le gustaba vestirse como un hombre! Pero su voz era tan suave y su sonrisa tan hermosa y…Ahora lo sabia, estaba confundido ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella confundirlo tanto? Ella que ni siquiera se comportaba como una dama, era estupido, inaceptable.

_-Y sobre mi cadáver es como esto va a terminar-_

Y después de todo ella aun debía odiarlo por lo de Thomas, por todas las veces que la golpeo y la maltrato, aun cuando el pensaba que era un chico no había excusas. Recién ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse por todo, pero esos pensamientos para el eran inaceptables.

Ya que importaba la culpa si Amelia de seguro tenía rencor para con Arthur.

_-__ Dijiste "se termino" y yo daría todo para que me dieras otra oportunidad-_

Alfred hacia tiempo había dejado de pertenecerle…Aquel día, cuando el joven había decidido emanciparse, cuando pelearon bajo la lluvia, el ojiverde sintió su vida irse en un suspiro, ahora sentía que se lo arrebataban de nuevo. Ese sentimiento horrible, como si le sacaran un pedazo del corazón, un sentimiento que no admitiría.

Daria lo que fuera por que aquel día nunca hubiese ocurrido, para que Alfred nunca se hubiese emancipado, para no haberlos visto juntos…lo que sea para mantenerlo a su lado

-¿_Así es como todo acaba? Después de todas las cosas que hemos vivido…-_

Iba por su séptimo vaso cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado. Pidió una cerveza y se quedo mirando la nada con una sonrisa casi melancólica en el rostro. Arthur simplemente tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-en verdad me gusta- murmuro

-Lo se, pude verlos- respondió con desprecio- si viniste a restregarme tu felicidad en la cara ya puedes irte-

-Aunque me aceptó – bebió tragando con dificultad- ella te ama a ti-

-Te dije que no quiero aguantar tus estupideces Alfred- Grito, el bar quedo en completo silencio. El ingles reviso sus bolsillos y pago con el primer euro que encontró sin importarle si era el monto correcto, luego se fue.

-_Es tanto lo que dejamos atrás…-_

-Espera! Iggy!- se apresuro para alcanzarlo, no era difícil, en su estado de ebriedad Arthur caminaba tropezándose con las cosas, incluso con nada.

-Te dije que me dejes tranquilo! Maldición ¿Que parte de eso no entiendes?-

- Estas borracho Arthur, no puedo dejarte-

-ya lo hiciste antes- balbuceo

_-__ Si este es el final, entonces podría ir por una taza de café y un poco de cianuro-_

"ya no voy a ser tu hermano menor" esas palabras resonaban constantemente en su cabeza; le dolía, era como si lo apuñalaran constantemente.

-Eso paso hace años- interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo?-

-…- Guardo silencio, las lagrimas casi desbordaban de sus ojos. No podía olvidarlo, dejarlo en el pasado, superarlo; no por rencor, si no porque en realidad esa herida nunca había sanado del todo.

Alfred limpio la lagrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla del mayor y lo alzó en brazos.

El mayor se removió, exigiendo ser bajado, pero era inútil, Estados unidos lo llevo en brazos hasta el hotel.

_-__Tome todas y cada una de estas píldoras, y el precio que pague fue muy alto solo para ver como reaccionabas-_

No supo de quien era la voz hasta que los ojos amarillos se clavaron en el. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda seguido por las palabras de Alfred "_…ella te ama a ti_". No, eso no podía ser cierto, todo era una broma del imbecil de America y estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo. Porque ella no reaccionaria de forma negativa aunque lo viera con otra persona.

Y así lo hizo; sin pensar en nada mas, solo unió sus labios con los de Alfred. El rubio quedo en shock y el ingles busco algún indicio de algo en el rostro de la porteña, la muchacha cerró fuerte los ojos y se mordió el labio, tenía una expresión de dolor; Alfred tenía razón. …Alfred…

Busco desesperado con la vista a su ex colonia para encontrarlo junto a el con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_-Cuando estas deprimido duermes mucho, no estoy segura si despertare-_

Lo último que vio antes de ser arrastrado escaleras arriba fueron los ojos empañados de la porteña

_-Y repite una y otra vez que sobre mi cadáver es como esto terminara_-

-Que se supone que fue eso?- grito el muchacho cuando hubieron entrado en la habitación.

El otro no contesto, no era necesario hacerlo. Había pensado en que podía usar la escusa del alcohol pero era inútil, a si mismo no podía engañarse y ese beso era algo que le hubiera gustado hacer hacia mucho tiempo.

El estado unidense se sentó en el sillón con expresión resignada. Eso había sido extraño, pero no por eso desagradable

-Eso…no puede ser Iggy…- pasaron minutos que parecieron eternos en el silencio, siglos hasta que sus labios se encontraron de nuevo

_- Dijiste "se termino" y yo daría todo para que me dieras otra oportunidad. _¿_Así es como todo acaba? Después de todas las cosas que hemos vivido. Es tanto lo que dejamos atrás…- _

-Me gusta demasiado- murmuro sentado a un costado de la cama. Una gota de sudor recorría su frente.

-es encaprichamiento- sentencio el otro rubio- te sucedió lo mismo con Vietnam, hasta con Mexico..!Incluso con Cuba!-

-Es distinto con ella…-

-Abre los ojos Alfred!- grito perdiendo la calma- ella no te dará todo lo que quieres!- luego, un silencio que pareció durar siglos.

-Que hallas descubierto que también te gusta no me hará renunciar, Iggy-

_- Si este es el final, entonces podría ir por una taza de café y un poco de cianuro-_

-Amelia no es para mi, de todas formas- hablaba casi para si mismo. Sentía ese extraño deseo de competencia, y aun así le parecía completamente ridículo, una gran nación como lo era el, discutiendo con su antigua colonia por una provincia tercermundista; eso haría reír a su reina, o quizá la hiciera enojar.

La golpeteo de la puerta resonó en su cabeza, y al abrirla se encontraba la esbelta mujer con el pequeño tomado de la mano.

Thomas se abalanzo hacia su padre quien lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me iré en unas horas- murmuro la chica- supuse que era justo que lo vieras antes- comenzó a alejarse de la habitación- volveré a buscarlo en una hora- por fin desapareció del corredor.

-supongo…que esta bien que desaparezca de mi vida un tiempo- dijo para si mismo, luego miro lleno de ternura al niño- ven Thomas, tomaremos algo de te ¿quieres?-

_-…me quede a mitad de camino y sin ti-_

_

* * *

_

N/A: tarde un monton xDD

En fin, esta es una adaptación al tema original de katy perry (no es la traduccion original).Y ya, solo me faltan 2 3 capitulos xD. Gracias a la gente que se toma el tiempo de leer :3


	8. Buenos Aires

**8. Buenos Aires**

Habían pasado dos años, quizá tres, hasta era posible que hallan pasado cuatro. Lo cierto era que volvió a ver a la porteña aquella noche en una reunión en casa de USA.

Cigarrillo en mano, la joven conversaba alegremente con China. De alguna manera, lucia diferente.

Quería hablarle, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando Alfred la tomo de la cintura y ella sonrío. Ahora el británico se sentía idiota y murmuraba maldiciones para ambos, pero cuando la joven le dedico una sonrisa se le acabaron de pronto los insultos y luego escucho la voz de Alfred exclamar su nombre.

A regañadientes y tiempo después se unió a aquel grupo de personas, protestando por fuera y con una sonrisa por dentro

**~*~**

-Puedes callarte de una vez!!- no sabia porque habían comenzado a discutir (quizás ya por costumbre) ni como había sido que salieron de la "fiesta"; Solo sabia que aquella chica estaba destruyendo literalmente sus nervios- ¿Acaso lo único que sabes hacer es sacarme de quicio?-

-es que…- la muchacha agacho la cabeza, ahora tenia una expresión que llegaba a lo triste. Debió suponer un gran esfuerzo para ella intentar sonreír y hablarle- es de la única forma de que me des pelota-

-¿Atención?- asintió en silencio- podrías intentar comportarte como una nación, como mínimo, así seria mas agradable estar contigo- no es que Inglaterra la odiara, todo lo contrario. Pero Arthur era así, nunca iba a admitirlo, siempre demostrando lo contrario, era como su forma de auto defensa.

-Tranquilo, voy a dejar de joder con todo esto, ya no lo soporto ni yo- se sentó en un sofá, fue cuando pudo ver que sus mejillas brillaban

-no me digas que estas llorando- balbuceo

-no planeaba admitirlo de todas formas- no pudo ni intento detener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, su cuerpo se lleno de frustración, era lo que siempre sentía cuando estaba junto al ingles.

Si bien siempre había sido una persona complicada, le resultaba difícil lidiar con el británico. En realidad podría decirse que no podían estar en una habitación sin discutir, pero aquel día se había dado por vencida.

Todos esos años de pelea constante habían terminado por frustrarla y por eso decidió dar una oportunidad a Estados unidos, por más que hacia tiempo que sabía lo que sentía.

-Te amo- balbuceo al cabo de unos minutos-siempre lo hice, todavía lo hago- intento sonreír- a pesar de todo-

Las palabras se juntaron en su garganta, no había forma de hacerlas salir, formaban un nudo. Se encontraba completamente desarmado, no se permitía abrazarla, no podía responder; solo mantener la expresión atónita en su rostro

-no tenes que responderme algo- se apresuro a decir- no es como si esperara que lo hicieras, solo quería…- Como si de unos de sus sueños se tratara, sintió la calidez sobre sus labios, y pronto su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

Eso no podía estar pasando, ese no era Arthur, de ninguna forma el se comportaba así. Pero si de todas formas era su sueño, no veía razón para no dejarse llevar. Ahora eran solo ella y el, nada mas le importaba.

***

Observo de nuevo el cuerpo de la porteña, tenia marcas por todos lados, y a su gusto las cicatrices quedaban horribles en una mujer.

Aun así, debía admitir, que la mayoría eran obras suyas, y es que…si tan solo ella no buscara problemas siempre!...

Miro por la ventana, la luz comenzaba a colarse por ella, Beso otra vez su frente y sin mas, se fue.

* * *

**N/A: Tarde mucho en subir este capitulo, la escuela me quita muy fácilmente la inspiración. En fin, solo me quedan 2 capitulos mas :3 Espero que disfruten est**e


	9. Big girls don't cry

**Big girls don't cry**

Desperté en la gran habitación, sola, como de costumbre. Entonces ¿Por qué sentía un vacío en el pecho? Será porque la habitación apesta a él, las sabanas apestan como él…incluso yo apesto a él. Ese aroma extraño de colonia mezclada con Earl grey había tapado incluso aquel fuerte perfume que me había regalado Francis, era frustrante, odioso, más porque me encontraba sola…

_Aún puedo sentir _

_el aroma de tu piel_

Intentando creer que todo era una ilusión, recorrí con mi vista cuidadosamente toda la habitación. Deseaba que esté allí, y llena de esperanza aguarde a que entrara por la puerta…pero nada.

¿Para qué engañarme? Lo más seguro era que se encuentre volando a Londres ya, y yo no pensaba quedarme atrás. Iba a vestirme cuando vi mi ropa prolijamente doblada al pie de la cama, y sobre ella una nota con su prolija letra cursiva…

¿Por qué siento las mejillas mojadas? Yo no suelo llorar por algo así, no me lo permitiría…no es necesario, ya no duele. Hace años tendría que haber dejado de doler.

_Probablemente estás _

_en el vuelo de regreso a casa_

Tomé el resto de mis cosas, un baño caliente y una buena siesta me esperaban en mi casa de Buenos Aires, quería poder descansar, pensar un poco o directamente no pensar en nada. Ahora que lo pienso ¿es lo correcto ir a casa? Mi jefa llenándome de papeleo, ir de aquí para allá con conferencias y de más. No, Buenos Aires no es una opción. Quiero estar tranquila, yo sola, sin nadie dispuesto a molestar de ninguna forma.

Al salir de la habitación lo decidí, pediría el primer avión que salga, no importaba donde

_Necesito refugiarme en mi misma, cariño_

_Para estar sola y centrarme_

_Paz, claridad, serenidad._

Volví a apretar la carta en mi bolsillo. Y al fin y al cabo no era su culpa, si siempre supe que estaba perdido, él siempre iba a tener ojos solo para Alfred. Entonces, acá el único problema soy yo; yo y mi gran boca, yo y mi estupida y terca forma de ser. Y entonces lo maldigo de nuevo. Maldito pirata inglés, con su suave voz y sus ojos esmeralda, maldito sea, porque aunque lo intente no puedo no pensar en él, no puedo odiarlo a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, y siempre busco una forma de verlo, porque lo extraño, porque quiero lo que nunca fue mío.

Quizá, si crezco algún día, y me convierto en una gran nación como soñaba hace años, recuerde mi nombre con una sonrisa, al menos. Aunque no sé de donde sacar fuerzas ya, haré un ultimo esfuerzo y contendré mis lagrimas. Llorar ya no vale la pena.

_Espero que sepas que esto no es tu culpa_

_Es personal, solo tiene que ver conmigo_

_Y es que hay algo que debo resolver._

_Y aunque voy a extrañarte como un niño_

_Que extraña a su manta debo seguir con mi vida_

_Es tiempo de ser una chica grande_

_ Y las chicas grandes no lloran _

-Señorita- me sobresaltó el chofer- su teléfono está sonando- Saque el celular del bolsillo, era mi hermana quien llamaba, simplemente corté y lo apague, concentrándome en la ventanilla del auto, viendo fugazmente cada uno de los edificios.

"necesito estar sola, maría" murmuré, y el chofer del taxi me miro extrañado por el espejo retrovisor. Era verdad, de nada serviría que mi hermanita viniera conmigo, ella, con su felicidad, nunca lo entendería

_El camino que recorro debo hacerlo sola_

_Y caminarlo con pasos de bebe_

_Hasta ir creciendo_

Dime algo, Arthur. Todas las historias que leí, cada uno de los cuentos que le contaste a Malvinas son mentiras ¿no?. Porque yo misma intente vivir un cuento y no lo logre. Es que, Arthur, los cuentos de Hadas no siempre tienen finales felices ¿no? De nada sirve que la princesa luche, si al fin y al cabo solo va a convertirse en la reina malvada, una reina coronada con corona de plata, sin corazón, siempre arruinándoles la vida a los príncipes…al príncipe y al héroe

_Lo cuentos de hadas nunca tienen un final feliz,_

_O sí?_

_Y sé que va a oscurecer si me quedo._

No tuve idea de cómo comportarme al conocerte, por eso siempre voy a parecerte una salvaje ¿no? Juro que intente ser una dama millones de veces, así quizá me tratarías como una y no como un niño, Me invitarías a tomar el té a tu casa, tal vez en alguna reunión bailaríamos un vals juntos, seria de tu agrado y no viviríamos a punto de una guerra. Me quedaría a tu lado mientras te emborrachas los 4 de julio, o quizá me atrevería a regalarte un chocolate el 14 de febrero.

Nunca me animaría a robarte un beso, pero tal vez, algún día quisieras tomarme de la mano aunque solo fuera un gesto amable como los que tuviste para con Chile cuando peleábamos por Tomás. Pero no va a ocurrir nunca porque siempre fui y soy una salvaje a tus ojos

_Como pequeños compañeros en el patio del colegio_

_Jugaremos jack y cartas uno_

_Yo seré tu mejor amiga y tu puedes ser_

_Mi san Valentín_

_Puedes tomar mi mano si quieres_

_Porque yo también quiero tomar la tuya_

_Seremos compañeros y amantes_

_Y compartiremos nuestros mundos secretos._

Bebí el último sorbo de café mientras esperaba que se anuncie la salida de mi vuelo por el parlante del aeropuerto. Curioso, no me detuve ni un segundo a pensar en Alfred. Pero los héroes pueden superar cualquier cosa ¿o no? No por nada es la primera potencia mundial.

Era tarde ya, lo noté porque el sol estaba bajando lentamente. Volví a mirar el pasaje de avión sobre la mesa, creo que ya es como un fetiche recurrir a él cuando ocurren cosas como estas, pero siempre puedo excusarme en que era el primer avión en salir.

-Vuelo numero 564- ahí está, hora de irme.

_Pero es hora para mi de regresar a casa_

_Se está haciendo de noche afuera_

_Y necesito estar sola y centrarme_

_Claridad, paz serenidad_

Podría haber dado la vida y jurado que era él, pero mi vista me fallaba, era el héroe que venia por mi. No tendría que haberse molestado, esto tampoco era una de sus coloridas historietas. Y yo no esperaría que me alcance, aun si gritaba mi nombre a pleno pulmón, a estas alturas ya era absurdo. Deje la carta sobre la mesa, sería mi pequeño regalo para Alfred. Mejor eso que verme llorar, aunque juro que lloro por ultima vez, pues me estoy convenciendo de que no vale la pena. Si quiero crecer, tengo que ser fuerte, si quiero ser fuerte tengo que dejar de llorar

_Espero que sepas que esto no es tu culpa_

_Es personal, solo tiene que ver conmigo_

_Y es que hay algo que debo resolver._

_Y aunque voy a extrañarte como un niño_

_Que extraña a su manta debo seguir con mi vida_

_Es tiempo de ser una chica grande_

_Y las chicas grandes no lloran_


	10. Todavia, A pesar de todo

**10. Todavía, A pesar de todo**

_La brisa de verano se enreda en tu cabello y ves tu reflejo en el estanque del parque. Te preguntas hace cuanto tiempo te vez de esa forma, ya no recuerdas como era el brillo en tus ojos, de qué forma te quedaba el pelo corto o desde hace cuanto tu sonrisa es tan falsa. _

_Pero unos brazos te sujetan a cintura y te alejan de la orilla, y tu le sonríes, falsa, apagada_

-Mon ruby- dijo a la vez que besaba superficialmente los labios de la chica- no vallas a caerte al agua-

_Y dejas que te bese de nuevo, mientras enredas tus delgados dedos en su dorado cabello, porque sabes que eres solo un juguete para él, y estás acostumbrada, porque él es exactamente lo mismo para ti. Un refugio para olvidar, tu vía de escape, solo eso y nada más, porque es lo único que obtendrás. Aunque susurres otro nombre en vez del suyo, y tu mente cambie sus ojos azules por unos esmeralda, aunque extrañes el roce de aquellas manos frías sobre tu piel y ese olor de colonia mezclada con Earl grey; te estás acostumbrando de a poco al olor del vino blanco._

_Y entonces te das cuenta que no recuerdas a la perfección el rostro de tus hermanos, o la voz de aquel hombre al que no pudiste hacer feliz, incluso olvidaste la forma en la que te llamaba, con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de ira porque dijiste alguna idiotez. Todo eso que te hacía sonreír, lo estás borrando de tu mente._

-Voy por algo de comer- dijo el francés al cabo de unos minutos- tu quieres algo, Amelie?-

_No tienes más que asentir, porque sabes para qué se aleja de ti en realidad, pero no tienes derecho a protestar, simplemente porque los juguetes no tienen sentimiento, y tú eres solo un juguete. Y es entonces cuando te ves sola al fin que sientes miedo, de ti misma, de lo que no te rodea, de la soledad absoluta, de la que huiste y que ahora te está alcanzando._

_Tu vista se nubla, te tiemblan las piernas, te cuesta respirar, todos los rostros a tu alrededor se burlan de ti, y mantienes esa sonrisa falsa solo para satisfacer a nadie, para aparentar algo que no existe, por que ya no existe esa sonrisa pícara y llena de vida que solías tener, porque lo que solías ser ya no existe._

_Y tu cuerpo impacta contra el suelo, y ya no ves los rostros burlarse de ti, y ya no te interesa fingir una sonrisa inexistente. Todo se fue, todo es oscuro, todo es sueño y fantasía, ya deja de ser dolor, ya perdiste completamente el conocimiento._

_Pero cuando te acostumbras a la oscuridad y eres feliz en tus sueños, sientes el frío en tu rostro y una voz retumbar en tu cabeza, y la luz te ciega cuando intentas abrir los ojos._

-Hey! Estas bien?- había intentado despertarla desde que la vio desplomarse en el suelo, y al fin todos los intentos habían dado fruto, por que la muchacha estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos- casi haces que me de un infarto…-_esos ojos completamente amarillos_- Amy?-

Cuando la vista de la muchacha se acostumbró a la luz, se enfocó rápidamente en los ojos celestes que la observaban sorprendidos. Creía estar lo suficientemente distinta como para no ser reconocida con facilidad y luego escucho su nombre salido de esos labios, no pudo hacer más que asentir despacio.

_Y simplemente te dejas estrechar entre los brazos de aquel hombre al que no pudiste hacer feliz._

-Amy!- gritó de nuevo sin poder creerlo- Aquí estabas!- la alejo un poco para admirar aquel rostro confundido. Un rostro distinto al que recordaba pero igual en esencia. Aquellos labios rojos aunque no tuvieran maquillaje, aquellos rasgos finos, aquel cabello alborotado, aquellos ojos extraños- no te das una idea de cuan preocupados nos tenias a todos-

_Porque simplemente ya no quieres sentirte sola._

-Espérame aquí- dijo al instante. La porteña quiso pedirle que se quedara junto a ella, mas no pudo decir nada y lo vio alejarse corriendo entre la gente

_Y en la soledad otra vez, vuelves a fantasear con aquellos ojos esmeralda entre la gente; y te preguntas si has vuelto a perder el conocimiento o si ya terminaste de volverte loca, porque tu cerebro te juega una mala pasada. Porque puedes oler la mezcla de colonia y Earl grey, y sentir su frío roce, y escuchar aquel hermoso acento…_

- You Bloody git!- gritó enojado el inglés ante la inexpresiva muchacha- como se te ocurre desaparecer por tanto tiempo! Acaso no piensas en tus hermanos! O en el idito de España? Ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar en mis nervios?-

-¿Arthur?- fue lo único qué pudo salir de sus labios antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

_Es shockeante descubrir que no es solo una fantasía. Vuelves a mirar a aquellas personas, tan conocidas, tan extrañas y te preguntas si en verdad todo ese tiempo estuviste tan sola._

- yo solo quería- murmuro entrecortadamente- ser buena por una vez…y que ustedes dos sean felices-

_Y recuerdas el rostro de tu hermana, la forma en que sueles molestar a tu hermano, la sonrisa de tu hijo mientras garabatea feliz en una hoja. Recuerdas como bailar un tango, el sabor de los labios del americano, recuerdas el sonido de tu risa…_

-Ame? Are you okey?-

_Y la forma en la que el inglés pronunciaba tu nombre._

Secó sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y les sonrío de forma pícara, de esa forma en la que solo ella podía hacerlo- creo que lo estoy ahora-.

FIN

* * *

**N/A.: Waaa, soy mala terminando cosas!**

**En fin, este fic me tomó casi un año OwO no puedo creer que al fin lo halla terminado! **

**Agradesco todos los comentarios, tanto los que hicieron por aqui, como los que me llegaron a mi cuenta de DeviantArt. fue muy lindo y extraño escribir esto :3 asi que de la misma forma es igual de extraño terminarlo. pero conste que intenté hacer el mejor final posible. Espero que les halla gustado y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**


End file.
